


might wanna hold on [REWRITING]

by rensfilms



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Biker AU, Blood and Violence, Enemies to Lovers, Fights, Finding comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kim Jungwoo - Freeform, Late night talks, M/M, Making Out, Sarcastic Humor, Secrets, biker! jaemin, biker! renjun, but its ok theyre trying their best, curse words, cute kisses, huang renjun - Freeform, lee donghyuck - Freeform, like a lot, liu yangyang - Freeform, mark lee - Freeform, more tags to come, na jaemin - Freeform, park jisung - Freeform, renmin au, theyre both stupid with feelings, xiao dejun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rensfilms/pseuds/rensfilms
Summary: theres a new racer in the city that seems to garner everyones attention. and jaemin doesn't like it. not one bit.





	might wanna hold on [REWRITING]

**Author's Note:**

> read all !

this fic is going to be rewritten and reposted as a whole new fic! so sorry <3 pls wait patiently until then <3 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i know i said i wasnt gonna make this a lot of chapters but i just... might. because even though this fic will be mainly focusing on jaemin and renjuns relationship, i dont want it to just be renjun vs the coven in every chapter because i've created a whole alternate universe and wanna go deeper into other racers as well !! You'll probably see jeno, donghyuck and yangyang be more introduced in the story later on. This also wont just be jaemin centric and I'll introduce renjun a lot more throughout this story.


End file.
